


The Looming Danger

by Silkmist18



Series: TheLoomingDanger [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Co-Written, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Major Original Character(s), Male Protagonist, Multi, Original Cat Clans (Warriors), Original Character-centric, Other, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Prophecy, doesnt alternate mid chapter don't worry bb, mainly angst tbh, oh boy look at the children go, on their way to trauma land, powers, we got like four protags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkmist18/pseuds/Silkmist18
Summary: "The claws of discourse tear into two, letting the river run red..."Cloudclan receives a warning, coming in the form of a few simple words instead of a prophecy.They carefully(?) selected four kits, one from each clan, to receive a gift to help their clans and each other from whatever creature or force is drawing near.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: TheLoomingDanger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863100





	1. Art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We drew chapter art for Wattpad, and drew covers for Wattpad and Fanfic.  
> So, we've put them all here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read if you don't want spoilers for future chapters, though most art is kinda vague (except for Hare's first chapter, chapter 1. the ending is the chapter art)

## Prologue art/Covers!

_Fanfiction Cover/Prologue (Potato)_  


  
  


_Wattpad Cover/Prologue (Key)_  


  


#  _Okay, seriously, spoilers ahead! Either read the chapter first or be spoiled._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


## First four chapters art!

_**1.** Harekit_  
_Drawn by Potato_

  
  


_**2.** Duckkit_  
_Drawn by Potato_

  
  


_**3.** Mothkit_  
_Drawn by Key_

  
  


_**4.** Lizardkit_  
_Drawn by Potato_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have other non-chapter art on [Tumblr!](https://silkmist18.tumblr.com/)


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloudclan receives a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this was written by me, Potato.  
> The second half was written by Key.

A group of cats surrounded a calm pool as blue as a sapphire, pelts of red whites and browns tinted blue from it's glow. A droplet fell from the sky, disrupting the calm waters.

One cat with a crimson pelt's head perked up, staring more intently at the pool. The other cats looked up at them, their head's still bowed. After a moment the cat raised their head, the others followed suit.

"It was a warning." She called out. The others perked their heads up, listening carefully. "The clans will be faced with a great enemy. It's not clear whether or not they will survive."

The cats glanced at each other, then returned their gaze to the she. "What can we do?" A brown and white cat spoke up.

The crimson she dipped her head, deep in thought.

She raised her head and stood tall, "To combat this threat, we can give a kit in each clan special abilities." The group looked at each other, murmuring. They all nodded in agreement.

The crimson she moved closer to the pond, "Are we ready to make our choices?"

Her gaze swept through the group, a tense silence fell upon them. This decision was one that could end in the destruction of a clan.

A brown cat with ginger markings broke the silence, "May I speak for ChannelClan?" The group nodded, and she moved up to the pool on the other side of the crimson she.

"Come see and approve of my choice." She said as the surface began to ripple. The cats peered over the pool, looking at the kit now displayed on the water. The kit had a brown pelt and wide, curious emerald eyes.

One cat, a white one with a smooth glimmery pelt, murmured "Of course she would choose her own kit..." The brown she glanced at the tom, but stayed silent.

The crimson she lifted her head, "Does CloudClan approve?"  
The group immediately began muttering their agreement, including the white tom.

The brown she stepped back as the water rippled, the kit no longer there.

The group glanced at one another, waiting for someone to go next.  
A brown and white tom stepped forward, "I'll go next, if you'll allow me to speak for MistClan."

The crimson she nodded. He dipped his head respectfully, "Thank you, Smokestar."

The tom moved where the brown she was previously, and meowed loud and clear "Come see and approve of my choice." The surface once again began to ripple, a white blob appeared, making the image of a white and silver kit once the water stilled. The sleek white tom looked a bit annoyed, but said nothing. "Does Cloudclan approve?" Smokestar asked the group. They all murmured their agreement, the white tom a bit hesitant. The surface rippled and the pool was once again clear. The brown tom nodded and moved away from the pool. The group waited for the next cat to speak.

A white tom with long legs stepped forward. "May I speak for CliffClan?" the crimson she nodded again, flicking her tail. The white tom stepped forward, "Come see and approve of my choice." he said as the water began to ripple.

A golden tabby kit appeared in the water.

"Does CloudClan approve?" Smokestar spoke to the group.

The group muttered their approval.

The white tom dipped his head, backing away and letting the picture of the kit ripple away.

Smokestar dipped her head, moving forward towards the pool. "I will speak for Branchclan." She quietly thought for a second, before speaking once more. "Come see and approve of my choice." 

A gray and brown kit rippled in the water.

Smokestar turned around to the rest of the cats "Does CloudClan approve?" she meowed, before turning back to the rippling water.

The group looked at each other, before meowing their agreements to Smokestar.

Smokestar stepped away from the pool, the kit fading away.

"Then they have been chosen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow hope this works uwu.  
> Also, we have a...  
> [Tumblr (main one but we have two other blogs),](https://silkmist18.tumblr.com/)  
> [Fanfic account,](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13475149/)  
> [Wattpad,](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Silkmist18)  
> and [Discord!](https://discord.gg/gSWQBKp)


	3. 1. Harekit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harekit goes on an adventure!  
> Surely this can't end badly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key's chapter, she controls Branchclan and Cliffclan and all their characters by the way.

Harekit jumped onto a tree branch, scrambling up as his sisters chased him. He reached the top of the small sapling, mewing at his sisters. "Can't get me up here!"

He squealed as Driftkit began to climb after him, and jumped off of the sapling. He flew into a bush, leaves flying into the air. Driftkit and Brindlekit suddenly stopped chasing him. Or at least, he couldn't hear them.

"Driftkit? Brindlekit?" he crept out of the bush, realizing that he was outside of the camp. "How did I get out of camp?" He heard some paw steps and ran back into the bush. He felt teeth clench around his scruff, and he braced himself.

"Harekit?" He heard his father's voice. "What're you doing here?"

Harekit felt a wave of relief, before replying. "I dunno. I was just running around in camp and now I'm here. Can we go back to camp now?"

Snowfern took Harekit through the undergrowth back to camp, and when they reached camp his mother, Mintsnow, ran up to him and grabbed him. "Where were you!? You had me and your sisters worried sick!" Mintsnow pulled her son closer to her, cleaning the leaves and brambles out of his fur.

"Driftkit was chasing me, and then I was out of camp, and now I'm back." he mewed, still wondering how he got out of camp. He decided to brush it off, and squirmed away from his mother. "Gotta go!" he ran off towards the nursery, knowing that's where his sisters were.

As soon as he stepped into the nursery, he was trampled by his sisters. Dovepuddle stirred from her sleep, hearing the noise. "Oh, there you are Harekit. Your mother was very worried about you." the plump she mewed.

"Did Skyfur tell you how much longer it is till your kits come?" Harekit mewed excitedly. Dovepuddle purred. "It could happen any day now." the black and white she-cat flicked her tail, curling up again.

"Also, please be quiet. Expecting kits is very tiring."

Harekit nodded, signaling with his tail for his sisters to leave the nursery with a flick of his tail. "Now that I know the way around the territory, Want to go explore?" he mewed excitedly. His sisters seemed interested. "YES!!" Driftkit mewed, racing ahead. Harekit ran forward, quickly out-speeding his sister. "We have to think of a plan for this, dummy!"

They chattered to each other quietly, making a plan to leave from behind the Mossrock. Harekit lead his sisters behind the Mossrock, then out into the dense woodland territory. "We gotta be quiet." he whispered. He let out a snicker, diving deeper into the undergrowth of the territory. He smelled the air, wondering if he could practice catching prey. He smelled something strange, signaled for his sisters to stay, and stalked off to the right.

A strange orange shape moved in the distance, emitting the scent. He blinked, following the shape. He heard something move in the undergrowth, turning towards the noise. He stood silently, waiting for something.

The big orange shape leaped out of the growth towards Harekit. "FOX!!" he screeched, stumbling to his feet and dashing away. He let out a scream as he felt it grab onto his tail. The fox pulled his tail. The fox yanked him back, shaking him around by the tail.

Harekit gripped his claws onto the ground, running while the fox held onto his tail. A surge of pain shot through his tail, and he began running again.

He ran to his sisters, then ran back to camp.

As he stepped into camp, he promptly fainted.


	4. 2. Duckkit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Duck tried to follow rules.  
>  _Tried._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my baby. my absolute chi l d. duck's first chapter.
> 
> I, Potato, control Channelclan, Mistclan and all their characters.

I silently watched the medicine cat sort her small stock of herbs. ChannelClan, as always, was short on herb supply. Our territory only had prey and some herbs underground. We have had to rely on the herbs in other clan territories for moons.

"Duckkit," I squeaked, not expecting Furzeheather to speak to me. She smiled at me and continued, "Could you go check on Longsplash? I gave her some daisy leaf earlier for her back pain, could you ask if it worked?" I nodded quickly and dashed off to the elders den, which was right next to the medicine den.

I slowed once I reached the dip in the ground. "Hey there, Ducky." My grandfather greeted me. I smiled at him "Hi, Puddlebriar." I greeted him, then turned to Longsplash.

The brown she blinked at me with her one eye, a warm smile on her face. "You need something, Duckkit?" I nodded, "Furzeheather wanted to know if the daisy leaf she gave you worked." She nodded slowly, "Yes, worked like a charm."

I nodded, then ran back to the medicine den. "Furzeheather-she-said-that-the-daisy-leaf-worked." I said in one breath. Furzeheather smiled, her golden gaze resting on me gently as I regained my breath back. "Thank you, Duckkit. You should head back to the nursery now." She returned to her sorting and I nodded, walking back to the nursery.

This time in my trek across camp I took some time to admire the hard work our ancestors put in to digging out the cavern and making our dens. It really is amazing that they found a way to live in this barren grassland. It is a bit frustrating that we can't see the moon or stars though... Before I knew it, I had reached the nursery.

"Hey Duckkit, you done watchin' Furzeheather do nothing?" My half brother said as soon as I stepped inside. "She's not doing nothing, she's sorting the herbs.." I muttered. My father, Rockystream, and Flamekit's mother, Duskjay, had Flamekit a moon after my mother, Rabbitfoot, died kitting me. 'How quick Rockystream was to get over my mother...' I thought bitterly. Sure, maybe he did love Rabbitfoot and maybe Duskjay comforted him after her death and they fell in love.

But to have Flamekit only a moon after she died, that scenario doesn't seem accurate to me. I've learned from Furzeheather that the shortest a queen can expect kits is one moon, leading me to believe he never loved Rabbitfoot and jumped at the chance to be with Duskjay. He'll probably abandon her too.

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention to me!" A shout and cuff over the ears snapped me out of my thoughts. "Duckkit, we should go explore the tunnels, or maybe even outside!" I now realized that Rockystream wasn't in here with us. "Flamekit, no. We can wait until we're apprentices to see the surface like the kits before us did." Flamekit frowned, "Cleanpaw." He muttered. "I'm not a cleanpaw!" "Prove it by leaving camp with me!" He snapped. "Or are you just a rabbitheart?"

I paused, "I'm not a rabbitheart, but you must have bees in your brain."

He glared at me then stomped off toward the tunnels. I followed him, "Flamekit, wait. You're not leaving camp." "Who ever said that?" He dashed off.

I paused for a bit, tempted to let the bats take care of Flamekit. I sighed, already knowing how much Puddlebriar and Furzeheather would scold me. I ran after Flamekit, "Come back!"

"Rabbitbrain! Keep your voice down."

I caught up with him, "I'm not going back so I guess you'll just have to follow~!" He said in an annoying sing-song tone.

I grumbled but ended up following him.

"These tunnels don't look all too comfortable for grown cats." I shrugged. "According to Furzeheather you get used to them, like we got used to how dark it normally is in here. The StarWorms make it better, but not much." Flamekit nodded, "And this is worse, there aren't any StarWorms here."

We continued walking in silence, the only thing to guide us being our whiskers in the near-pitch-black dark.

"D'you hear that?" Flamekit whispered suddenly. We both stopped and listened, it sounded like the dirt was being moved.

"I think we've just been caught by our clanmates..." Flamekit muttered, his tone laced with sorrow and disappointment, he probably was looking forward to finally seeing the sun. I was too. But I had a feeling this wasn't a cat, it sounded too... chaotic almost. I know how we dig, it's more careful than this.

Before I knew what was happening, I saw a large outline of a shape, an odd squawking sound unlike anything I've heard before, and the sharp scent of blood was in the air. A screech of pain. Flamekit. Something barreled into me. I huffed, breathless. The sound of tunneling could be heard and the creature was gone.

After a few seconds that felt like moons I was able to breathe and move again. I rushed to Flamekit, who was hissing in pain.

So much blood.

We don't have anything to plug the wound and the dirt that's been getting into it could cause an infection. Flamekit was likely going to be dead soon. I was about to panic until a sense of determination flooded through me.

I won't allow him to die. I nudged my paw against some of the tunnel, hoping that maybe there were cobwebs here.

Unfortunately, there were no cobwebs to be found. There was one more thing I could try without leaving him, plugging the wound with my paws to slow the bleeding and pray to CloudClan that a warrior would pass by.

I placed my pawpads against the wound, only to see a faint glow under my paws.

I jumped back.

"What was that?" Flamekit exclaimed, not even a hint of pain in his voice. He was silent for a moment.

"The wound is gone!" "I-It is!?" "Yes it is!" We were both silent for a moment.

The scent of blood was still heavy in the air, to the point where it made me dizzy. "Duckkit... I think you have powers."

Flamekit's tone was suddenly very serious. "P-Powers?! Why would I have those? I-I don't think any cat has had po-powers before!" The anxiety I was feeling from the whole situation made me stutter. "I know why. CloudClan must need you for something!" His tone was cheery. "W-Why me? I'm just a n-nobody in a clan full of cats who are farthest from CloudClan!" Flamekit's tone turned dark and serious, "Duckkit, you aren't a nobody. Especially now that we've discovered you have powers. You're far from a nobody, you've been chosen by CloudClan to save us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flame sounds kinda OOC at the end but ehHHHH if i change it now i have to change it on other sites and that sounds like work, and also this is an old chapter so-- (In the google doc we're up to 22 completed chapters, 23 and 24 are being written.)


	5. 3. Mothkit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothkit goes nYOOOM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short chapter, key usually has writer's block and i think she once said something along the lines of "i love moth but when it comes to writing his chapters i just cant" or something, so moth chapters are usually kind of short.

The light filtered through the brambles lining the nursery. Mothkit yawned, looking to see his brother, Sprucekit, wasn't in the nursery. Sighing, he padded out of the nursery. He saw his brother playing with a butterfly off in the distance. He ran towards him, trying to reach the butterfly. Sprucekit seemed annoyed, batting at his brother. "Find your own thing to chase!"

Mothkit grumbled. "Fine." He clawed at the ground, mumbling angerly about his brother.

He leaped to his paws. Running towards the fresh kill pile, a big hollow log, he hid behind it before leaping out of camp. Trailing down the hill, he soon started to slip and trying to grab onto anything he could. A tree was infront of where he was slipping, so he grabbed it and climbed up rapidly. Mothkit stood still, gasping for breath. He climbed to the top of the tree, He gazed out looking at the territory. Wonder filled his eyes, realizing how big his territory was for the first time.

A crack sounded beneath his paws, and Mothkit looked down in horror.

He stiffened, not knowing what to do. The tree swung violently, cracking sounding even louder. Mothkit closed his eyes, bracing for impact as the tree got closer and closer to the ground.

Mothkit opened his eyes, realizing he was still in the air. He looked down, the tree under him. Mothkit went to take a step forward, nothing under his paws. "W-What in Cloudclan?" He went forward, somehow. He blinked, and then zoomed through the sky. He went towards the ground, Scared he was going to fall at any moment. Running back towards camp, he zoomed a bit above the hill, and ran into camp.

He ran towards his brother, excited to show him what he discovered.


	6. 4. Lizardkit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizard and Echo are the only good childs who follow rules.

I huffed as two paws slammed down on my back. I pushed down on my back paws and knocked my attacker onto their back. Two bright almond eyes stared up at me, a toothy grin to match the light of her eyes.

"Grrawr!" I let out a battle cry as I pounced on her. She giggled and kicked me off, "Raooowr!" She yowled.

I giggled and ran away from the mottled she. "You can't escape, Lizardkit!" She called after me as I ran.

Suddenly a cat began moving out of the shadows. I was unable to stop in time and skidded into Aspenstar, who was emerging from her den.

Echokit came to a halt behind me as I looked up at Aspenstar, who looked down at me with an annoyed look on her face. "Lizardkit, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings." I squeaked, looking down at my paws in shame. She nudged me away with her tail, "Run along now."

I shot up and began racing off. Echokit followed. I slowed, growing tired. "Rawr!" Echokit meowed then pounced onto my back, bringing us both tumbling down.

We laid on our backs, catching our breath. "I win!" Echokit yowled after a while.

"I'll get you one of these days." I said to her as I began to sit up. "Nope! You won't because I'm the strong useful sister, you're the weak pretty one." She stood and poked me with her tail as she finished her sentence.

I smirked at her, "If I'm pretty at least I'll get a mate, unlike you~." She gasped dramatically, then whacked me with a paw. "You're so meeean~!" She yowled dramatically, still smiling.

I giggled. We settled down, then she asked me "What should we do now?" I thought for a while, "Maybe we can leave camp?" She shook her head, "That's against the rules!" She glared at me.

"I didn't mean leave camp without permission. That's mouse-brained."

"Oh, okay. Then let's go ask mom to come with us." She mewed then began trotting off toward the nursery.

I padded after her, nearly tripping over my silver paws. We reached the entrance of the bush and walked inside.

"Mooooom!" Echokit yelled as soon as we pushed through the leaves. The silver she blinked at us with her warm bark colored eyes, "No need to shout, Echokit. I'm right here."

She mewed, her voice as sweet as honey and as soothing as thyme. "What is it you two?" She asked.

Echokit answered immediately with "We wanted to know if we could leave camp! We're five moons old, after all! Almost apprentices, we can handle it." Minnowtrout smiled gently at us, "I'll go with you and show you around the territory a bit. Not too far from the camp, though."

"That's fine." I quietly mewed. Minnowtrout began to stand, "Let's go now, you two."

She began walking toward the entrance of the camp. Me and Echokit followed close by. We climbed up out of camp then dove down the hill it was on.

My fur clung to my skin due to the ground fog. I was bursting with energy, barely able to contain my excitement.

Minnowtrout led us to a river. She smiled at us, "I'm going to show you how to hunt fish."

She sat by the river and waited with a single claw unsheathed. Suddenly, her paw shot toward the water and hooked a fish, bringing it flying into the air. She caught and killed it swiftly.

"I want to try!" Echokit yowled. As Minnowtrout as showing Echokit how, I leaned over the river, looking down into the murky waters.

I squeaked as I no longer felt the ground under my paws. I gasped, feeling my fur cling to my skin from being wet. My shock quickly turned into confusion as I realized that I should be drowning. But, my throat felt as clear as it does on the surface, and the water didn't even slightly sting my eyes.

'I'm breathing underwater... Even though the water is so murky I can see just fine... What is going on?' I felt a pair of teeth clamp down on my scruff, I quickly realized that I had to pretend I was drowning, or else this discovery could get out, and I had a feeling I should keep this a secret.

I quickly opened my mouth and got some water to spit up and cough out. Minnowtrout lifted me up and placed me on solid ground. I coughed and spat up the water, I heard Echokit practically scream "Are you okay?!"

I spat out the last of the water and answered "I think I'll be fine..." Minnowtrout rhythmically licked my fur, both cleaning and warming me up. Now that I think about it, the water was freezing. I was more focused on the breathing underwater part.

"We're going back to camp now." She picked me up by the scruff and padded back to camp, Echokit close behind.

As we headed back I thought to myself, 'What do I do now?'


	7. 5. A finch twitches before lying still

Harekit opened his eyes, cobwebs were covered with blood at his tail and back paws. The pond in the Medicine Den lapped at the moss and rocks lining it. 

Harekit struggled to his paws, exhaustion filling his body. He stumbled over to the pond, taking a drink before looking around once again. Skyfur wasn't in the den, so he got a little worried. Using the rest of his energy, he padded to the exit of the den and looked out into camp. Beechtuft was looking into the nursery, seeming worried. 

Dovepuddle was kitting, most likely. He wanted to see the new kits, but his exhaustion got to him, and he stumbled back to a mossy nest and slept for what felt like a moon.  
  


* * *

  
He woke up, seeing Dovepuddle and her newborn kits in the den. Dovepuddle seemed distraught, curling around her kits fearfully. Skyfur was attempting to help a black she-kit. 

The kit was limp, and Harekit could tell she wasn't going to make it. Skyfur looked down sadly, picking up the limp kit and carrying it to Dovepuddle. Dovepuddle wailed at the sight of her dead kit, sheltering her other kits with her tail. Harekit felt a rush of sympathy for Dovepuddle, who was so proud of her kits before they were delivered. 

"H-Hey, D-Dovepuddle." He stuttered out, realizing how much pain his tail was in. "I-Its ok-kay. Sh-shes watching down f-from Cl-Cloudclan now. I-I'm s-sure she doesn't w-want you to be up-set." Skyfur rushed over to Harekit. "I know you feel bad, but please try not to talk too much. You need to rest, you're in a lot of pain." Skyfur mewed calmly, before looking back over at Dovepuddle. 

Dovepuddle had her nose buried in her kits fur, tears rolling down her cheeks. "T-Take her body away." she sniffled. "I don't want her siblings seeing her like _this."_ she let out another sob, her claws scratching at the sandy ground below her. Skyfur brought out the kit, padding to Beechtuft to let him say goodbye.

Harekit got up and stumbled over to Dovepuddle, laying down next to her and putting his paw on her. He heard Beechtuft's wail of horror, feeling sympathy for the father of the newest cats in both Branchclan and Cloudclan. The clan outside the den got louder, sounding like they were all chattering about the kit. Harekit padded to the entrance of the den, seeing Driftkit and Brindlekit speeding towards the den.

Driftkit looked like she was ready to tackle her brother, but stopped herself. "We were scared that you were the one that died!!" she wailed.   
"Don't scare us like that! Mintsnow wanted to know how you were doing, and then all this chatter about a dead kit starts, and imagine how scared she was!" Driftkit's tone turned angry, but Harekit knew she was just scared. 

"Well I wouldn't die in 100 moons!" Harekit giggled, waving the stub of what once was his tail. It had stopped bleeding, and was starting to scab. "I'm the fox slayer!!" he squealed, tackling Brindlekit. "Yeah, It cost you your tail though!"   
Brindlekit threw him off, and all 3 kits started play-fighting with each other. Skyfur zoomed over, pulling Harekit away from the play-fight. "Are you crazy?! You _just_ stopped bleeding!" Skyfur looked down at Harekit, her eyes full of anger.   
"Well? Do you have _anything_ to say for yourself?" she loomed over Harekit menacingly. "I-I'm sorry.." He looked down at his paws. He padded back into the  
den, curling up in his nest.

* * *

  
He opened his eyes, but the medicine den was not around him. He looked around, seeing cats made out of stars and clouds lining the rest of the area.

There was a small she-kit in front of him, black, like Dovepuddle's kit, never getting to take its first breath. "Greetings." The small kit mowed. 

It was hard to believe this tiny kit sounded as wise as the grown Cloudclan cats. He tried to remember what Dovepuddle had given her kit as a name to go to Cloudclan with. 

"Finchkit?" The kit nodded. "Why're you here?" Finchkit spoke up. "I'm here to tell you your purpose." she spoke. "There are three other kits, just like you, waiting for you in the other clans." Finchkit blinked. "Also, tell my mother I'm sorry for leaving her so soon." Finchkit seemed to fade off, leaving Harekit there by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr,](https://silkmist18.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfic account,](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13475149/)   
>  [Wattpad,](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Silkmist18)   
>  [Discord.](https://discord.gg/gSWQBKp)


	8. 6. Familiar face in a strange clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit.

Flamekit and I began heading back to camp in silence, I thought over what he said.   
'I... can't be... right? Well... It's more like I don't want to believe it rather than it being implausible. Is that a word? I think I heard Furzeheather say it once. Yeah, I did! Oh- I did that thing again...'   
After accidentally doing that again, we reached the camp.

Rockystream and Duskjay were the first to notice us, running over with first relief, then anger. "Why did you leave the camp!?" Asked Rockystream, his tail lashing. "You had us worried sick!" Exclaimed Duskjay.

'Yeah, she was probably very worried over Flamekit. I doubt either of them actually missed me, though...' The dark thoughts crept back into my mind, 'No! Don't think like that. Even if it was true that neither of them cared, you know for a fact that Puddlebriar and Furzeheather missed you. They care about you so much.' I quickly told those thoughts to shut up.

Soon the rest of our clanmates noticed our return, and as if my thoughts summoned them Puddlebriar and Furzeheather pushed through the growing crowd.

I shuffled my paws, shying away from them because; One, Furzeheather is gonna give me an earful about what I did was wrong. Two, Crowds scare me a little.

"Duckkit, Flamekit, would you like to explain yourselves?" Furzeheather said that in such a calm voice that it was a bit frightening.

Puddlebriar's eyes were wide with concern, "You two reek of mole and blood..." 'Is that what that creature was?' We had cleaned the blood off of us, but the scent remained.

Flamekit opened his mouth, "Well- _hmphmh!_ " I quickly shut him up with a mouthful of tail fur. I quickly spoke for him, my anxiety seemingly gone. "We encountered some sort of creature, I guess it was a mole, and when they went past us they already had the scent of blood on them."

I hoped that lie was convincing enough. Flamekit looked at me with shock, confusion, and finally understanding. The anxiety I felt was in fact not gone, I've just had a few moons of experience in hiding it. I can hide it pretty well... sometimes.

Furzeheather looked at me, her expression showed she didn't buy it at all. But the others looked convinced. "That means some other cat could be injured..." Antwillow muttered. The black tabby she looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Did you pick up any other scents beside the blood and mole?"

I shook my head. "I was panicking a little, so I didn't pay much attention."

'Perfectly plausible, any kit would be freaked out and it's in my personality to panic. And it was partly true anyways...' I thought, confident in my lie. The deputy raised her voice to be heard throughout the group, "Otterpetal, look for the searching patrol I sent out and tell them Flamekit and Duckkit were found," the gray she nodded and padded off toward a tunnel, limping a bit from her recent scar in a fire that started on the surface due to the heat of greenleaf.

Antwillow watched her go then continued her sentence, "Smokepad, Mistydapple," the two toms perked up at hearing their names, "You two come with me to search for a possible injured cat." The toms nodded and Antwillow lead the way out of camp and into the tunnel systems.

'We're wasting energy on looking for an injured cat that doesn't exist. I should've just dragged Flamekit by the tail when he tried leaving camp. What's done is done, I guess.' I thought, feeling a bit guilty for stirring up the drama about a possible injured cat.

The group began to break up, Furzeheather began looking us over for any injuries. She didn't find anything, to my surprise there wasn't any healed flesh where Flamekit's wound was previously. It was just gone. Like my paw pads had made it disappear into thin air. Furzeheather sighed as she finished searching for any wounds. 

  
"Duckkit, what was that?" I decided to play dumb, "What was what?" She began to look annoyed, her tail tip twitching impatiently. Fear crept into my belly and sat there heavy as a rock, she was usually the most patient cat in ChannelClan, I really messed up to get her this riled up. "You know what I'm talking about." "It's exactly how she said, the... mole, I think it was, tunneled right past us, it's scent already mixed with blood."

For once I was thankful to have a half-brother. "Flamekit, stop covering for her. I can see right through you both. You're hiding something, now spit it out." She glared at him, her tail lashing.

My anxiety decided to come back in full force,  
"W-W-W-Well, the th-t-t-thing is-- t-t-that--" She placed her tail on my shoulder and I fell silent.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath, then let it out. Think your words out thoroughly, then when you're ready you can tell me." I did as she instructed, my head feeling a bit clearer now. My fur started to lay flat as I calmed down.

"I-I-I... don't think I can tell you yet." Calmer, yes, but my anxiety has never left my side, longest friend I've ever had if you could call it that. The disappointment and slight frustration was clear in her facial expression, but she soon relaxed and nodded in understanding.

"When you do think you can, don't be afraid to come to me. Now go get some rest." She left us with that then turned and went to her den. Flamekit and I stood in silence for a bit. He turned to me and asked, "So, why didn't you want to tell them?" "I..."

  
'I know the reason. I don't want to acknowledge it. I want to say it isn't real. I want to believe the lie I told the clan. But, I can't tell him that...'

  
"Don't think this is the best time to tell them. Not until we can get more information on what we've discovered." Flamekit nodded, looking down in thought for a moment.

He suddenly looked up at me with a smile. "W-What is it, you furball?" I muttered.

  
"It's just... You sound so... wise now. Like, I guess hangin' with Furzeheather rubbed off all of her sophis...sophisticave...sophisticated talking on you." He finally got his words out, and I gave my chest fur a few embarrassed licks.

"C-Come on, I couldn't've changed t-that much..." He nodded, "Yeah, you're right. The stutter is the same as always." He ran off to the nursery, leaving me a bit shocked, then amused.

'For all the stuff I have to put up with when with him, he isn't that bad...'

I followed after him, my eyes drooping a bit. I reached the den and slithered inside. My paws felt heavy and I collapsed onto my nest once I reached it.

I seemed to have a dreamless sleep this time around, for I almost immediately woke up in the nursery, all drowsiness I previously felt gone. No one was in the nursery. Well, Flamekit and Rockystream are probably out getting prey, maybe. No big deal. I exited the nursery, looking up at the-- where are the StarWorms? Wait, no one is here. Where did they go? Did something happen? Wait, if there are no StarWorms then how come I can see just fine?

I realized the source of light in the clearing. The tunnels had a strong light coming from it. I padded toward the tunnels, only for a tail to pull me back. I looked around, but didn't see anyone.

I began searching for the mystery cat. As I was peering around the Sedimentaryrock, I heard a voice from behind me that sent chills up my spine. "Duckkit," The voice was so soothing, so familiar, so sweet. I froze. I almost didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to turn to see the same desolate camp I had grown accustomed to at this point.  
  


It then hit me. 'I must be dreaming. This place could maybe even be...' I gulped and turned around. Tears immediately sprang to my eyes and my breath caught in my throat as I saw a brown tabby, like me, with ginger paws and green eyes. She smiled gently at me,

"Hello, Duckkit..." She said with such fondness. I ran to her and pressed my head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

'This... has to be CloudClan. That's the only reason she could be here... But, that doesn't matter. I can just focus on the fact that she is here, she is breathing, and her heart is beating. Even if it is only an illusion..'

She wrapped her tail as far as she could around me, purring softly. She soon pulled away, looking a bit regretful.

"Duckkit, I need to tell you something."

I listened silently.

"It's about your gift. I'm sure you've already figured out that CloudClan has something in store for you.  
Do not feel burdened by the weight placed on your shoulders, for you are not the only one carrying it. Three other kits in each clan have also been given a gift, the time will come where you must find each other and learn what you must do with these gifts."

She paused, pain clear in her eyes.

"And... I'll be with you every step of the way. Even though you can't see me, I'll be there. I'm sorry that our time we have together is so short." She came closer and pressed her muzzle against the top of my head, "But, don't forget that I love you." She murmured, before fading into thin air, leaving me alone in the clearing.


	9. 7. Dusk

Mothkit woke up in the nursery, he tried to show his brother what he discovered but it suddenly wouldn' work. His brother called him a "Mouse-brain", saying that it was just a dumb dream he had.   
Mothkit grumbled, angry that his brother thinks he's a Mouse-brain. He got up, hearing a bunch of cats running into camp. 

"The twolegs hurt Sunstream!" Fallenspirit pushed through the crowd of worried cats, and then out of camp. He saw Sprucekit next to him, sighed, and ran after his mother. He saw Sprucekit chase them, as well. Mothkit felt a strength surge through his paws, and he jumped up and was flying! Mothkit looked down at Sprucekit, who was looking up in awe and smirked at them. Mothkit lowered himself and flew next to Sprucekit. "Told ya so."

They arrived at Sunstream, who had a bleeding hole in his belly. Fallenspirit held back a shriek of terror, instead lowering herself to Sunstreams level, licking his head gently. Sunstream smiled crookedly at his mate, his gaze filled with pain. He looked at his sons, who were stood still in horror. Mothkit stalked forward, sitting next to his father. "You'll be okay, right?" Sunstream looked down, not responding to his son. 

After a moment, he coughed up blood and looked at his mate. Fallenspirit was crying at this point, lowering her head closer to her mate's. Sunstream licked Fallenspirit's forehead. "I g-guess I-I'll see y-you later." he mewed shakily, pain lining his voice. He smiled at Fallenspirit one more time, chuckling, before falling limp beside his mate. 

Fallenspirit smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "You had to make a comment like that just when you were dying?" she sniffed, laughing a bit. "Bet he's laughing his tail off in CloudClan." she picked up her mate's body, carrying it up towards the hill. Mothkit helped by flying and holding on, so that she didn't fall.   
They walked into camp, carrying the body. Mothkit realized he was still flying when the clan gasped. "Mothkit?" the leader spoke. "Uh.." He landed, letting go of the body. The leader shook his head. "Nevermind." he looked down at the body sadly. 

"Poor Sunstream. He's happy now, in Cloudclan." The leader glanced at the clan's elder, Pigeonlight. "Will you bury him?" Pigeonlight nodded. "Can I have a warrior help me out?" Rushstar nodded. "Yes, Oattuft." Oattuft nodded. "Let's go." Pigeonlight and Oattuft picked up Sunstream's body, dragging it out of camp to go bury it. 

Mothkit blinked, processing what just happened. Mothkit stalked away to the nursery quietly, curling up in his nest and turning away from the entrance.


	10. 8. Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty!

I didn't get much time to think about what to do next before Minnowtrout suddenly set me down and stood over me and Echokit. I soon realized another scent besides our own.

It was a cat, that's for sure, but it had another strange scent. Another clan? No, it can't be. There's only one cat, too. I think... A fluffy white she-cat emerged from the bushes. She jumped as she noticed us and took a step back. She was wearing a strange thing around her neck, it was black.

"Kittypet, what brings you so far away from your twoleg nest?" Minnowtrout growled. "I, uh, um, I heard about wild cats living in the forest and I decided I wanted to see if the ru-rumors were true..."

She gave her chest fur a few licks. "I, um, wanted to see if I could live with them. Things aren't exactly great at my old home, and I was never really comfortable with living as a housecat..."  
  


She started relaxing the more she talked, Minnowtrout still guarded us but didn't seem too hostile. "Uh, my name's Snowball... What's yours?" Snowball asked, looking at us expectantly.

Minnowtrout stayed silent for a moment, then finally relaxed and said, "I'm Minnowtrout of MistClan." She moved to the side and beckoned us forward. "Introduce yourselves you two."

I took a few paces forward and mewed, "I'm Lizardkit of MistClan..."   
Echokit bounced forward "And I'm Echokit of MistClan! What clan are you from?"

Snowball looked confused, "Clan?"

  
Minnowtrout sighed, "A clan is the group of cats you've heard about living here. There are four, BranchClan, CliffClan, ChannelClan, and MistClan. We have boundaries, it isn't easy living out here. Are you sure you want to attempt to join us?"

Minnowtrout curled her tail around us protectively. Snowball nodded without hesitation, "I understand that it will be tough, but I'm willing to work as hard as it takes to be accepted by you cats."

Her voice was determined and didn't falter, she was serious about joining. Minnowtrout's expression softened. "If I may ask, what made you want to leave your old home?"

Snowball shuffled her paws, looking uncomfortable with the question.

Her yellow and blue eyes looked back and forth as if she thought someone was watching. "Well... I've always wanted to live out here, but I was content living with my house-folk for Eclipse and Hail..."

She trailed off, her eyes clouded with sadness as she remembered those cats.   
"Who were they?" Minnowtrout prodded gently.

  
"Eclipse is-- was... my mate, and Hail is my son... One of our house-folk passed away, and the other one started coming home later. They kept forgetting to feed us, and didn't care for us anymore. When I suggested moving to the forest instead of running away and finding new house-folk they both refused. When I insisted on living here, Eclipse told me that he... he didn't want to be mates anymore. He left and Hail followed him, and that's when I decided to come here."

  
Minnowtrout looked at Snowball with sympathy, hostility gone now that she knew this cat was harmless. She stood and placed her tail tip on Snowball's shoulder, "I'll bring you to our leader, and we'll see if you can join us."

She said that then turned and grabbed me. I let out a little whine of annoyance and she growled, shutting me up pretty quickly.

She padded off toward camp, Snowball and Echokit on her heels. We reached camp and she set me down. She turned to us, "You three stay here. I'll get Aspenstar."

She padded off and the three of us sat in silence. Snowball shuffled her paws uncomfortably as some of the cats stared at her.   
Minnowtrout was taking a while to get Aspenstar. It was Snowball who first broke the silence.

"So... how old are you two?" Echokit perked up, "We're five moons old, almost six moons. Meaning we'll be apprentices soon!"

Snowball was once again confused. "Apprentices?" Echokit nodded, "We'll be training to be warriors!" I nodded, "You said you have a son..?" Snowball nodded, her eyes once again melancholy "He's eight moons old. I wish he did come with me, if only he saw the forest how I see it..." She trailed off. Minnowtrout trotted back to us, Aspenstar in tow.

Snowball dipped her head, recognizing Aspenstar's authority. Aspenstar's striped tail waved slowly behind her, "What brings you to our camp?"   
Her voice gave nothing away.

Snowball shuffled her paws, "Well, I wanted to come live with you. I-I'm willing to work as hard as it takes to live here and contribute to the group. I don't want to be a burden for anyone..."

She shuffled her paws, unsure of what to say next. Aspenstar stared at her, as if looking into her soul.

Snowball tried to look calm, but ended up looking away and shuffling her paws nervously. Aspenstar finally broke away and padded to the Glisteningrock.

She leapt on the flat surface and yowled out, "Those old enough to wade through the waters gather around the Glisteningrock for a clan meeting!"   
The cats began to gather in the clearing, Creekwatcher sat at the bottom of the Glisteningrock, looking at the clan with his usual stern gaze.  
  


Aspenstar waited till everyone was gathered.   
"Snowball, please step forward." The she did so, a bit surprised.

"This kittypet wishes to join the clan," she began, hisses and yowls of disapproval already erupting from the crowd of cats.

Aspenstar raised her tail for silence. "We will give her a chance to join."

"Kittypets can't live in the wild!"

"That collar will alert any enemy from tree-lengths away!"

"That kittypet should run off back where it came from!"

"If they don't leave now I'll rip their fur off!" Creekwatcher silenced the crowd with a harsh glare.

Once everything quieted down, Aspenstar continued. "If they can prove their worth, then they can join."

Silence.

"How can they do that?" One cat, Weedpaw, spoke up. "They can fight against me!" Shadestreak hissed, already stalking toward Snowball.

The rest of the clan moved back to give room for the fight, while Snowball took a few steps back as Shadestreak approached her, his tail lashing.

"Enough!" Aspenstar leapt down and stood between the two.

"She can prove her worth if she can catch a piece of prey. Not by a fight. Shadestreak, step back." The young white and ginger tom stood, glaring, before he finally backed down.

"Young cats, always so feisty..." Bouldertalon muttered, before making her way back to the elders den with Moonhollow by her side.

Aspenstar turned her attention to Snowball, "Go on, now. Try to catch a piece of prey then bring it back here."

Snowball hesitated, then ran off out of camp.

The group broke apart into small groups, Minnowtrout led Echokit and I back to the nursery. "Sleep now. You need some rest after that incident in the river."   
  
'Right, I almost forgot about that when Snowball showed up. Maybe when I wake up I'll see Snowball in the warriors den...' I soon dozed off.

I awoke in some place on our territory, I knew it was ours because of the river and ground fog.

I listened to the trickling water, it was quite relaxing. I saw a bushy red tail in the corner of my eye.

I jumped up,   
'Fox!? I always heard the elders tell me about how they looked. Oh, but they also said they had a distinct scent. I'd probably be able to recognize it based on the description they gave.'

  
The bushes rustled, and out stepped a red tabby.  
'Oh! It was a cat! Wait, what are they doing here?'

  
I sniffed the air, they had the scent of MistClan cats.

He looked down at me, "Heya, Lizardkit." He grinned. He shook his head as if realizing he did something wrong.

"U-Uhm, I gotta tell you somethin'..." The tom looked a bit nervous.

"Oh- wait- I was supposed to tell you my name first. U-Uh! I'm Brushpaw, a CloudClan cat. I used to be in MistClan before you and Echokit were born.  
O-Oh, mousedung! I'm rambling now..."

Brushpaw kept fumbling over his words.

"U-Uh, I'm supposed to tell you something... Oh, I think I forgot it. Wait, I'm on a time limit. U-Um, I, u-uh..."

I couldn't suppress a giggle at the cat's clumsiness.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh at me! You need to respect CloudClan cats!" I cleared my throat, "S-Sorry..."

"I need to tell you before I run out of time. W-What was it?   
O-Oh, right! Um, so you and three other kits in the other clans have powers, or gifts, or whatever...

And, you need to find each other like, sometime later, they didn't tell me when. Then you need to find out what to do with them, I think. U-Uh, I hope that's everything because I think I'm out of time to tell you all this!   
O-Oh, and, uh, your dad told me to tell you that he loves you and misses you. Uh, gotta go!"

  
I stood in shocked silence as Brushpaw faded away, leaving nothing but a puff of fog that looked a bit like a cloud.


End file.
